User talk:Soifon1219
Archived I archived my talk page. If you wanna ask me questions or need help with anything, just tell me here. I'll try to help. If you want to open any discussions we had the last time, put a RE: before the headline. Have a nice day! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 13:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey dude, seen on Raze's talk page that ya want a little surprise at the end of the tournament matches and you think Averian's the Arrancar to do it. He's already at the tournament, 'cause he's watchin' Kenji's match atm, so that wouldn't be a problem. What you have in mind? Kenji Hiroshi 09:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :And make it look like there's someone tryin' to sabotage the tournament? I like it. Have you any characters that could do the same thing at the end of other matches? 'Cause you, me and Raze have the most number of teams participating, so if we do it, it'll happen in the majority of the matches anyway. Kenji Hiroshi 09:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) well go ahead and add some of the abilities, ill add any i come up with. and a name once i get back to my room. and as for the suprises...we should wait till the third round. cause in the hell saga they tried something to early and the tourney fell apart. lets not ruin ours like that. and yea you can use izaya's old pic. RazeOfLight 11:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) GF Captains I've got an idea, Hitsuke. We all have Captains in the Gotei, but how many of them have actually interacted with one another? To save time and add the feel of a group who know and get on well, how about we add something in each of our Captain's history sections about meetin' their fellow captains? It wouldn't have to be long, or detailed. We could say all the current captains either met in the Academy, or as they moved up the ranks. What you think? Kenji Hiroshi 17:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, dude. See ya later then. Kenji Hiroshi 17:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) haha for one I'm not exactly sure how to do that archiving thing. and second...im kinda busy...would you mind talking on here for a bit? I'm trying to decide if i make a weather zanpakuto my Gen II character's zanpakuto or a lieutenant for the gotei RazeOfLight 13:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Meh, I'll archive it whenever I get fed up navigating 'round it. Right now, I'm pretty happy with it lol. If we're doin' an RP with the Captains, I'd leave that to after the tourney and add it to their History now, 'cause we're all pretty busy with match ups and our own things. I for one have Kenji's next arc to get started and show off my altenrate future characters lol. Kenji Hiroshi 13:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Compliments to Sei for the pic. But yeah, and he'll only get scarier, trust me. I'm workin' on the short-story that leads upto that arc right now (the one Kenji fights Dastan again), so the alternate future should be startin' up pretty soon. Kenji Hiroshi 14:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh I'll make my own section now lol. Hmm Once it gets a bit longer ill ask you to help me archive it. And yea thats the idea for the weather zanpakuto. I think im gonna save it for Gen II though that way my new mc has a basis on where to go. lol. oh...and its your move in the tourney =) RazeOfLight 14:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) hahaha yea. you helped me yesterday remember? and we need to comfirm who's all gonna be in it. So far its me you and kenji..probably ichi and yuki as well but idk about the others. RazeOfLight 14:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) who's trying to get you banned? cause they have to have a specific reason. they cant just ban you cause they feel like it. admin or not. so tel me this users name. RazeOfLight 14:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) oh is it kou?RazeOfLight 14:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) eh....screw kou hahaha. but yea....idk yet. depends if i make a girl or female. but no need to worry about that right now. RazeOfLight 15:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA I did!! Wow. OOps =P I meant male but you know that. And make both? Like twins? OHHHH that would rock!! I already have a few pics I could use. But either way. Tht's the future. We still got awhile before we get there. I only have one zanpakuto idea anyway. Then again the male could have weather, while the girl inherits her papa's. Hmm...anyway before I get too lost in thought. Its your move. RazeOfLight 13:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Look... We need to talk. I know we both said some things that we shouldn't have/didn't mean. And, if you'd let me, I'd like to straighten this out. But, so that Raze can be a mediator, we'll do it here, okay? Hinōmaru-sama (talk to Joker!) 23:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nu, what was immature was not listening to my side of the story and continuing to rant about how all the admins hate you. Anyways, you misunderstood me when I was talking 'bout supporting your ban. What meant was that now that that rule's inplace, they support a ban-on-sight for users under 13 (You being the exception, of course, as you were here before the rules was enforced). ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Ultimate Chaos, Chōmyaku) (talk) 11:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I blocked you because, no offence, but almost everyone that you hate, is one of my close friends. So, I'm sorry that I got upset and found the only reasonable thing to do was block you. What did you want me to do? Scream at you for an hour? I don't think so. I'd rather not vent anger out on people, which is one of the reasons I blocked you. When people I consider a friend is insulted, I stand up for them, which I know you do as well. So, honestly, which would be the better solution; Block or Yell? ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Ultimate Chaos, Chōmyaku) (talk) 13:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I prefer not to yell, because it causes me grief. So, I took the road most traveled. And what is this quote I continue to hear about? ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Ultimate Chaos, Chōmyaku) (talk) 13:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The sky strikes again. Do not attack Griz for his character. For one..we're friends so you ask, not attack. And two...it was cleared with me. Have you never hear the saying that no matter how great you are there's always someone better? In this case Hayate would be faster. Even if Kyoto was trained by Soi Fon that doesn't make her fastest by default. As shown there are many who can out do Soi Fon when it comes to speed. (Barragan for example). So please make sure you don't become too attached to characters that you berrate others for what they do. And besides..you forgot? We're in a different universe. The normal bleach gotei 13 doesnt apply to us. Squad 12 is science so he could modify his body to become faster. =P RazeOfLight 16:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yea true. but see how you explained it to me? You could've done the same with griz. It would've been that simple. And he could modify his body, he IS the head of the science division correct? It wouldnt be unheard of to do so. And the twins arent in progress. Im focusing on those I have currently. And I'm assuming ichi...or the new guy. RazeOfLight 04:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha church was bleh! (As usual). and no you have to ask him. btw...how would I know that at all? hahaha.and yea...your move. RazeOfLight 04:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I was still thinking of abilities to use for her. And i didnt add anything to her or any other captain cause i really want to do an rp before hand to introduce them and their liutenants before hand. RazeOfLight 06:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking after the future Arc. Like our characters come back and the captains are there to greet them. or something like that. RazeOfLight 06:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh i just meant like the captains are there cause they decided that they need to teach our main characters a lesson. like we get back...they make an appearance....it leads back to a Turn Back The Pendelum Arc introducing them....then the captain's and lieutenants fight the exiles. RazeOfLight 12:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) and two problems with your post....commentators cant get involved with the match. they are supposed to be an unbiased third party. we already had this talk when deciding who it would be. Just because they are both on the same 'team' doesnt mean he an interfere with the match. I ask that you please change that. And two...even if he did he would come into range of Shiro's 'law' causing him to be injured cause Shiro was charging with his whole body. So the physical aspect would come into effect causing the commentator harm which would mean we wouldnt have one which would be bringing me back to my first point. RazeOfLight 12:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I like that post better. It shows off Persia's better. When you have to rethink what you say the new product usually turns out better. I learned that from school lol. And yea..you're right we shouldn't do that. we should have an arc where its just the captains we're using...like introducing them, having them fight the arrancars (future versions are stronger btw), and having them declare war on G or something. Like our own version of what actually happened in bleach but with some big changes. RazeOfLight 15:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Question Can I ask to have two of my characters put into the GF gotei, (well just one and the other promted up to third seat.) Fine Fine Alright I'll change it sheesh man I was just having some fun Grizzaka 00:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC)